Ianto's mum
by bloff
Summary: Ianto's mum comes over for a visit! putting all two chapters in at the one time
1. Ianto's mum

As Ianto woke up he realised that the previous night was a bit of a haze to him, he also realised he was in bed with another body, it was a man, that he could tell by the feel and smell of him. It was only when the man said his name that Ianto remembered who was with him and how it had happened.

"Ianto, are you awake yet?" Jack asked slowly

"yeah, why?" Ianto asked nervously.

"because someone keeps banging on your door and I don't want to get it."

"who is it?" Ianto asked slightly scared.

"She says she's your mum." Jack said with a smile.

As Ianto bounded to his feet putting a pair of pyjama bottoms on from one of his draws, Jack was reaching out to him, and telling him she would go away, But this was Ianto's mam and she never went away.

"I was wondering when you would answer your door." She said as he quickly opened his door for her to come in

"Sorry mum, I just woke up." He told her as she started to make her way into his flat. He heard her say hi to Jack, he turned around so he could see them and hoped to god Jack was dressed, which of course was hoping for too much as Jack was standing in the bedroom doorway stark naked and his hands on his hips.

"Hi Mrs. Jones." Jack greeted as she went past.

"so you're the boss then, you've made Ianto happier here than he was when he was at London," she said, "and put some bloody clothes on boy, you'll catch a cold if you go out like that."

"What do you mean go out?" Jack asked as he started putting his clothes from yesterday back on.

"didn't Ianto tell you I was coming today?" she asked as Ianto went and stood beside Jack, face in an expression with obviously meant he was amused at not remembering to tell Jack this small feat.

"Uh, no he must have forgot." Jack said as he gave Ianto a look.

"oops." Ianto tried to sound innocent

As Jack went into the living room after Ianto's mum, fully dressed now and curious as to where they were going and to how Ianto's mum took to him, Ianto had squeezed past him and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"so, where are we going?" Jack asked as he perched himself on the sofa next to Ianto's mum.

"Well, first off you can call me Morag and we are going to go to Ianto's da's birthday party." Morag answered.

It was a few hours later when they climbed into Morag's car and started to drive to where ever this party was being held. They were all silent just listening to the radio until Jack got a call from Tosh, "_Jack where are you, there's a weevil sighting down near Splott?" _her voice asked.

"Can you not handle this with Gwen and Owen?" He asked through his headset.

"_They aren't answering their mobiles."_

"Morag, I need to get to work so can you drop me off at the water tower."

"Yeah." Morag said rather disappointed.

"Tosh, I'm on my way to the hub now okay." Jack said into his headset.

"_Sure thing Jack, I'll be waiting with the SUV."_

"What was that about Jack?" Ianto asked from the front seat.

"Tosh has met on our friends in Splott, and neither Owen or Gwen are answering there mobiles." Jack answered.

"Do you want me to go help."

"If you want and if its okay with your mam."

"Fine, but you'd better see your da in the next week or he'll be spitting." Morag said before Ianto could ask her.

"Thanks mam." Ianto said as they stopped at the Plass and as he stepped out the car he gave his mum a quick kiss on the cheek.

"you owe me Ianto Jones." She replied with a small smile.

It turned out that the weevil had decided to go away as quickly as it came, but they still had to chase it down several alleyways until it managed to escape from them. By the time they got back to the hub Jack had told Tosh to go home and enjoy the rest of the day to herself. Ianto was trying to phone hid mam to ask how his da was, but after the fifth time Jack just picked him up and flung him over his shoulder taking him to bed.

This certainly was better than a birthday party Ianto thought as he started to realise what it was that Jack was up to.


	2. Ianto's mum comes back

Thinking of doing a third chapter ... what do you guys think?

* * *

As Ianto was picking up the rubbish the team could make he suddenly remembered that he had to see his da, as he had to help Jack and Tosh on his birthday. So he made his way up to Jacks office he knew exactly how he was going to get a day off. He knocked on Jacks door and opened it slowly 

"Jack, can I have tomorrow off?" He asked to Jack who was sitting in his chair and pretending to read a report on the latest weevil.

"Why do you not want to be near me tomorrow?" Jack asked with a devilish grin on his face as he looked up

"Well, I'd love to but I have to see my da remember."

"Okay but only if I come with you." Jack told him and loved the way Ianto's face had changed from hopeful to amusement.

"I didn't think you'd want to see my mam again."

"Why, she was great, I loved her."

"Okay I'm leaving in the morning so you can either stay here or come to mine." Ianto told him.

As Jack considered this which only took a couple of seconds, Ianto had gone up to his chair and ad started playing with his hair.

"Come on then, what you waiting for are we going home or what?" Jack asked rather amused at the fact that what he said got Ianto moving like a speeding bullet.

When they got to Ianto's flat they could see someone outside and as they way towards the person, Ianto realised it was him mam.

"Mam?" Ianto asked slowly, still not sure.

"ah, there you are me and your da thought we'd pop up and say hi," Morag said as she made her way towards him and Jack. "Your da's in the car now open that door so we can come in for a cuppa."

As Ianto opened his front door Jack went down to help Morag with Ianto's da. When he went into his flat he ent straight to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Is was when he went to the living room, that he noticed that there was several cars outside.

"what's going on whys there so many cars outside?" He asked his mam as she walked into the flat with his da and Jack

"oh yeah, Alis, Bran and Gwilim are here as well, didn't I mention it." She replied with a huge smile.

"So you basically invited the whole family," he said manly to himself. "Is this that payback thing?" he asked Jack who had just come up to him.

"Yup but there's more to come." Jack told him with a huge smile of his, then went away to talk to Morag.

"Hey, Ianto!" Alis said making him swing around just in time for her to give him a hug.

"Hey sis, how're you doing?" He asked as he hugged her back

"I'm fine." She said as she went into the living room.

"Yan!" Bran was standing next to Ianto.

"hey, bro, how've you been?" He asked shaking Bran's hand.

"I'm alright, you?"

"Fine, but you'd better get into the living, you might want to meet Jack before he meets you," Ianto told him. " Cousin Gwilim."

"how did you now it was me?" Gwilim asked

"Mam said you were here."

As They all settled down in the living all his family seemed to be asking Jack questions by the second until Ianto brought the coffee through. After Morag had took a sip she told Jack that Ianto's dad was called Llew, when they had all said hi to one another Ianto asked

"Why is everyone here today?"

"Because you missed my birthday, so we thought we'd celebrate it again in your flat so you have no excuse to go running off." Llew said

"okay," Ianto said slowly. "and where are you sleeping?"

"well you have a spare room and two sofas." Bran told him

"So, who'd get the spare room?" Jack asked and Ianto gave him a grateful look.

"Well, me and Llew will have the spare room and Bran and Alis can have the sofas and Gwilim can go where he wants." Morag explained.

"one of the sofas is a sofa bed so there should be room." Ianto said.

"great, we're all set then," Morag said, "While you and Jack are at work tomorrow…" she was cut by Jack

"I've already given Ianto and myself a day off tomorrow."

"That's great. We will all sort stuff out while you two take Llew out for the day, make it a birthday present," Morag told everyone.

After they had eaten something Jack thought it would be fun to do a sort of karaoke type thing with a banana and music that was in Ianto's CD player, It made them all laugh and join in just so Jack didn't feel left. Jack decided he was going to sing 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion then made Ianto sing a duet with him. By the time it was 11pm Morag decided it was time that they all went to bed so as Jack and Ianto sorted out the sofas the rest of Ianto's family went into the kitchen and started talking.

"Right, beds are ready." Ianto shouted through to them.

As they all went to bed Morag stopped Jack at the bedroom door and told him, "I don't want to see you standing in that doorway tomorrow morning with nothing on okay."

"Yeah okay Morag." Jack replied with one of his 'who? Me?' grins.

When Morag woke Ianto up the next morning he noted that it was only six o'clock and that Jack was already up and singing to himself. When Ianto went into the kitchen he noted that everyone was up and smiley.

By 9 o'clock Llew had decided that he wanted to go to the millennium centre for the day and Jack was telling him how good it was to stand on the roof of it. He was then telling him what you could do there.

"Jack, da it's time to go." Ianto said when it was 11:47am and his mum had decided to kick them out so she could sort the place out.

While their day out was really good and Jack had convinced Llew to go to the top of the millennium centre, which is where they spent most of the day because the view was spectacular as Llew said. He was also asking about Jack and Ianto's relationship with each other as Morag had told him about when she went up to get them.

By the time they got back to the house it was 6 o'clock and as they went inside the place was done up really well for a birthday party. It was the most fun Ianto had had until Morag and Llew came up to him when everyone had gone to clean the place up.

"Ianto, you know that we know about you and Jack right." Morag said carefully.

"Yeah." Ianto relied slowly

"Well we want you to use these, just in case." And as she handed him a box of condoms Alis had took one step in the room and was then back out again.

Ianto couldn't quite get the red tint in his cheeks out again every time he saw Alis that night.

"What's up with you and Alis?" Jack asked as they went to bed, and saying goodnight to everyone.

"These are what's wrong," He said as he pulled the box of condoms from a pocket in his jeans. "My mam just handed me them as she was stepping into the room Jack, I can't even to talk to her."

"Oh, well think of it this way, now your mum owes you one now," Jack said with a huge smile. "Now are you going to open them or do I have to."


End file.
